Love can be Found Anywhere
by IloveDragons8
Summary: Ok this is my first story so if you see any thing wrong tell me. this a ZoeyxOC rating may change


Ok this is my first story so if you see anything wrong please tell. Also I want to say thanks to another author without them I would not of made this thanks Music-Is-Life-88 visit them and look at Left 4 Dead 2 Romance staring YOU PAUSED (Chapter: 36) you deserve some credit I don't own left 4 dead it belongs to valve

**Zoey's POV**

"Come on I can see the safe house." Louis says as he starts running.

"Yes we're nearly there just keep going." I say. Tonight has gone surprisingly well, only one horde so far and it was only a small one, one smoker but Bill shoot it before it could get anyone and a clumsy boomer who Francis shoot from across the street.

"Louis get back here you don't know what's in there." said Bill.

"Wait Louis come back you son of a *trip* oohhh shit." are the last things Francis could say as he trips and lands on a car with a car alarm.

"Oh god not now," I say just as we start to hear the shouts and screams of a massive horde coming our way from every direction.

**? POV**

I've been following them for two days now and hiding when they got to a safe house. Bill the nam vet is the smart one, at least he knows how to shoot a gun properly, Francis is all biker which helps because he's got some strength and fighting experience, Louis would not have of survived without the other two I mean he does not look like someone who could hold his alcohol let alone survive an infection like this. Then there's Zoey I overheard her saying that she was in college before the infection, but she was not doing to good because she would watch zombie movies all the time, so in a way she was researching the right topic. Ha ha oh well I might as well introduce my self... oh you IDIOT Francis, OK think what to do, what to do oh I got it. When the infection started I just walked down the street with a old katana sword chopping heads off, after a while I got tired of that so I raided a abandoned military base and got some good kit. So I take out a plastic bag from my back pack, inside are five wireless head sets, I take one out and put it in then walk over to the edge of the roof i was on.

"HAY CATCH,". With that I throw the bag to the survivors, they each put one in, but before they can say anything I say "Live now, ask questions later,".

"Who is that guy" I hear one of them say sounded like Francis.

"OK my name is Matthew, but call me Matt" I say to them over the head set.

"OK Matt we all have questions for you but as you said live now ask questions later" Bill said just as the horde came for everywhere. So I lie at the side of the roof and set up the M21 ERB sniper rifle and start taking shoots.

**Zoey POV**

I have no idea who he is but he's helping us so I'm ok with it. There is one thing I noticed about his voice, it sounded, young. Oh well I'll think about that later. As we start to take out the horde we hear the tell tale signs of the special infected, boomers, smokers and hunters. But as I look for them I feel the cold slimy tongue of a smoker curl around me but before it can pull me it goes slack. I turn just as the body of the smoker falls to the ground form the roof it was on.

"Your welcome" said Matt

"Oh thanks, I say picking up the shotgun off the floor. Then I heard the scream of a hunter as it pounces put all that land in a headless corpus of a hunter.

"Oh, best shot all day. Matt said laughing

"Thanks again." I say.

"Man he is good" said Bill.

"No shit, he just took the head off a hunter in midair." Francis said. Just as Louis shoots the last of the horde the ground starts to shake.

"Oh no you know what that means." I say.

"TANK!" yells Bill as we start loading bullets in to the tank. But before he can do anything the tank head just...explodes.

"HA now THAT is the best shot of the day," said Matt

"WHAT THE HELL" shouts Francis and he get covered in tank bits and Matt starts laughing.

"Oh just my FUCKING luck!" says Matt as he's pulled by something long and slimy off the roof hitting the ground hard. I follow the tongue to see the smoker and shoot it then I ran to help Matt. when I got to him I see that i was right, he is young maybe 16 but he looked good. very nice face and his lips and his body was nice just the right amount of muscle and...

"Hey come on lets go pick him up and get to the safe house!" said Francis with a hint of annoyance snapping me out of my daydream. I think I'm falling for him, i mean he saved my life twice and he looks good he is a bit young but we could work around that, I've always liked being the older one. Once we got to the safe house I saw that there was another room with a bed so I told the guys that I'd get Matt fixed and rested in there, after i was done I sat in the chair next to the bed and fell asleep.

**Matt's POV**

When I woke up I looked around and saw that I was in a safe house. As I'm looking my eyes come across a girl, but not just any girl, its Zoey. As I look at her I get lost in her, I mean I'm always shy when I'm around beautiful girls but I just can't help but stare. But as i was staring i didn't notice that see had woken up.

"Um hello, Matt," Zoey said snapping me out of my daydream.

"Oh...sorry." I say the warm felling of a blush surfacing, Zoey giggles and says "So, are you OK," I try to get up but my body hurts to much and drop back down to the bed I was on.

"Take that as a no" said Zoey.

"Hey can I say something I say

"yea what's up".

"OK, killing zombies gives me a confidence boost so here it goes, you have beautiful eyes and hair and lips".

**Zoey's POV**

As Matt talks his blush gets redder and redder and I try not to laugh but fail miserably. As I laugh Matt goes for nervous to a cross between sad and angry.

"You don't have to laugh." he says sounding pissed off then turns over so I can't see his face. I fell so guilty so I get up, turn him back and hug him. First his look really surprised, but that turns to a smile and hugs me back.

"Thank you, it gets real lonely in a zombie apocalypse on your own.". I look in to his face and see his blush is, back then I look in to his eyes and see what he is talking about; I could see his loneliness but something I did not expect, wanting, a wanting to have someone to be close to and that person was most likely me,

"How old are you," I say

"I'm 16 what about you,"

"I'm 17, I'm going to try something so don't move,"

"Um OK" he says looking confused. So I bend over and kiss him on the lips. But as I do Bill, Louis and Francis come in to the room and startle us.

"OK I see he's awake now," said bill stopping a laugh.

"Yea, no thank to Zoey" said Francis looking a bit jealous.

"Hey, what wrong with that, I think it's cute" said Louis smiling.

"Thank you Louis, and just so you know he was awake before I kissed him". I turn around to look at Matt to see his eyes are still on me with what look like a cute and mischievous smile.

I giggle and say "Well at least your happy".

He looks in my eyes and says "Of course I'm happy, I just had the prettiest girl alive kiss me. Who in their right mind wouldn't be happy?" The guys just laugh but I just kiss him again and say "Thanks".


End file.
